Trapped
by IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon
Summary: Chloe and Lex get stuck in an elevator. Things get… well you'll have to read to find out. Complete.
1. Ch 1 Black Out

_Ch.1Black out_

"Thanks for the interview L… Mr. Luthor," Chloe said. Damn, I all most called him Lex. Nice going Sullivan. I hope he didn't notice. Wait, why do I care? God he's hot. Oh God where did **_that_** come from.

Lex pushed the button for the elevator.

"Any time Ms. Sullivan."spending time with _you_ is haven. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. But I can never tell you this. "ha," Lex had to laugh at his own thoughts. One of the most powerful men in the world can't tell his crush he likes her.

"Care to let me in on the joke?" Chloe asked in her usual I-know-I'm-better-than-you tone of voice.

"I just can't believe you came all the way to metropolis to get the interview," Lex made up quickly. God, I'm too good at making up cover stories.

The elevator came.

"Shale we Ms. Sullivan," said the billionaire

They entered.

"You know me, anything to get a story," she replied.

When they were between the 19th and 18th floors the elevator came to a complete stop. And the lights flickered on and off till they went completely out. All of Metropolis was having a black out.

"What happening?" said the frightened journalist.

"The elevator stopped," Lex responded. "Don't worry it's probably only a power outage in the building." Lex picked up the emergency phone. "Hello this is Mr. Luthor. Our elevator has stopped."

"There's a black out in the whole city Mr. Luthor," said the man, "but well get some on it as soon as possible. There is a little power left in the generator, we can give get a little light in some parts of the building. What elevator are you in?". "We probably won't be able to get you out of her till morning though."

"Number 15," said Lex, "I understand said Lex but can you please get in touch with Mr. Sullivan and tell him his daughter is also stuck in here so he won't be worried."

"Yes Mr. Luthor, good bye," said the man.

"Thank you, good bye," said Lex.

"So what they say?" Chloe asked

"There's a black out, and well probably be stuck here till morning," Lex replied.

"Oh," said a much shaken Chloe.


	2. Ch 2 Realization

_Ch. 2Realization _

Chloe almost choked for two reasons. One: For what being stuck in an elevator, and Two: for what she just realized.

Oh god, what if this elevator crashes. I won't get the chance to graduate, to get married to have a family… Chloe imagined her self getting married, but the groom she imagined wasn't Clark, it was Lex. WHAT AM I THINKING, LEX LUHOR! The thoughts "Chloe Luthor" crept into her mind. The more she thought about it the better it sounded to her, till se realized… I'm in love with Lex.

She looked over to Lex who seemed to be trapped in his own thoughts.

Lex was having similar thoughts to Chloe at the time, when he thoughtIf we did die I wouldn't want her to never have known the truth. I love her so much. I have to tell her.

The light in the elevator came on.

Lex halfway exited his thoughts to enter to the real world. Then there was a very awkward silence because of what the both were thinking.

"Looks like LexCorp just remembered to pay their power bill, huh Mr. Luthor," Chloe said trying to ease the situation. They made small talk after that for a few hours.

"Why do you still call me that?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and said, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You call me Mr. Luthor. Even your friend Pete doesn't call me Mr. Luthor anymore and I know very well how unfriendly his feelings are towards me.

Lamely she answered, "Because that's your name." That was so dumb

Lex smirked. "I'm also called Lex in some circles."

"Okay, _Lex_, but it does work both ways you know."

"Point taken, _Chloe_," said Lex. Step one, get on a first name basis. Check.


	3. Ch 3 Truth or Dare

_Ch. 3Truth or Dare?_

"So Lex you wouldn't happen to have any playing cards in you're brief case, would you?" Chloe asked.

"As a mater of fact," Lex answered, "I do." Lex pulled out a deck. "Poker?"

**An hour later**

"That's three games in a row!" Lex shouted amazed.

"How about different game?" The reporter asked

"21?" Asked Lex

"Naw. How about truth or dare? maybe it'll lead to some _good _dares.

"Okay," Said Lex.

"Me first," said Chloe "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Lex said thinking he chose the easy way out.

"You have to," Chloe said, "Tell the truth about the person you're in love with."

Lex began to get very nervous.I'll just lie he thought Before he could say anything Chloe said…

"And don't bother lying, as reporter I have a knack to know when people are.

Lex got nervous again

"Well!" said an impatient Chloe.

"No one, Lex said then cleared his throat. I wonder if she fell…

"That is such a lie." Chloe said "come on its called _truth_ or dare."

Well I wanted to tell her any way now's my chance Lex thought.

"No one really," Lex said nervously. God I've never been this nervous in my life and I sure never showed it.

"Okay, but I know your lying. I'll find out one of these days I am Chloe Sullivan you know? Chloe replied, "If you're not going to play right then I quit.

Okay Lex, stop being a wus just tell her. "Chloe I'm…" Before he could finish his statement the elevator started moving.

"Hey the elevator is moving!" Chloe shouted.

**The lobby**

"Lex what were you about to say before the elevator stated moving?" Chloe asked.

"Um… noting," He answered.

"Okay, well see ya Lex," Chloe said.

END

So close yet so far away. Don't worry I Love sequels. **:-)**


End file.
